An Eagle's Family
by Pricat
Summary: Yuna's egg hatches, bringing a baby into things named Knox which gives Toma a shot at fatherhood but being a Fami,y is it's own adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Here's the follow up to An Eagle And His Owner and the inspiration came from LadyJamboreemon and also talking to Tomadahawk helped.**

 **In this story, Toma and Yuna are parents to a baby eaglet but parenthood is challenging but rewarding.**

 **I hope Tomadahawk likes.**

* * *

"Come on, hatch!" Toma said to the egg in the nest on Brianna's chest of drawers which held Yuna's baby in it which she had laid two months ago but he was excited along with Brianna seeing Yuna sigh.

"Toma, it'll hatch when it wants to, not when you want it!" Yuna to,d him as he blushed but she was a little scared about being a Mom but she had Toma to support her plus Blu and Jewel were very excited since Toma had to,d them about Yuna's he was itching to meet the baby.

"Brianna is at school, right?" Yuna said seeing him nod.

But he was hoping he could be a good helper to her with Tne baby making Yuna underdtand because it was exciting and knew the nest would be filled.

* * *

Later that night around one in the morning Toma was nuzzled awake by Yunawondering what was wrong realising the egg was hatching making the eagle male excited going to the nest seeing the egg cracking as an eye peeked through making Toma chuckle encouragingly as Tne baby had some of the eggshell on it's head like a hat making them giggle because it was cute plus the infant was imprinting with them realising they were it's parents but Toma realised the baby looked like him.

"Yex you're the dad but it's good plus it makes us an unique family." Yuna said.

"His name shall be Knox." Toma said making Yuna nod but was liking it plus saw their little one sleepy rocking him as Toma sang a certain lullaby that Jewel had taught him seeing Knox put like a light as they both kissed his head hoping he would grow up big and strong knowing Brianna and Linda would be thrilled seeing a baby in the house.

Toma knew things were getting good but sighed knowing Brianna would help but sleeping with Yuna in Tneir makeshift nest that Brianna and Linda had made when Yunahad laid Knox's egg bit was cuddling Yuna gently in sleep drifting off.

Brianna was stunned later seeing Yuna's egg had hatched but left them be.


	2. Getting Used To Knox

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes, since it is very cute.**

 **Jewel visits along with her and Blu's kids to see Knox plus Yuna has another egg to lay which stuns them.**

* * *

Brianna was understanding after Toma explained about Knox but heard crying as it was Knox because he was hungry and Yuna was asleep making Toma underdtand picking his infant son up gently in his wings but it was soothing him but soothing Toma as well because he had gotten little sleep last night because Knox had been crying making Brianna underdtand because she was a deep sleeper.

"Aw you should sleep once Yuna wakes up, as you need to be well rested to take care of Knox." she told him.

"Yes but fatherhood isn't a picnic like Blu makes it seem because he is great with his kids." Toma said making Brianna underdtand hugging him.

Knox had went back to sleep but Yuna was awake and taking care of Knox whi,e Toma rested but saw she was still a little chubby plus had been eating but Toma found it cute because she had just laid an egg a few months ago but she was sleepy but had been drinking coffee which stunned Brianna.

She was stunned realising Yuna had another egg in there meaning Knox would have a brother or sister to play with making Toma stunned but anxious because Knox had just hatched but Brianna was taking Yuna to the vet at the zoo making Toma anxious and Knox upset but Brianna was calming him.

At the vet, the vet saw that Yuna was about to lay an egg as two popped out stunning the vet making Brianna and Yuna smi,e knowing Knox would be excited seeing the vet was keeping them making Yuna underdtand since she could be with them when they came to the zoo making Brianna underdtand leaving and after getting home, Yuna explained to Toma what had happened.

"I see but at least we have Knox and he can visit his sibs when he starts bird school." Toma told her making her smile knowing he was right.

He was excited seeing Jewel with her and Blu's kids knowing they wanted to see Knox as they flew into Brianna's room.

* * *

Yuna saw Brianna playing with Kmox since Blu's kids had taught little Knox soccer since they loved playing soccer in the Amazon with their Dad and Pop-Pop that they called their grandpa since Jewel was here to visit because Blu had told her about Knox p,us their kids were curious about their cousin making Toma chuckle.

"You think he'll talk soon?" Diego asked as Yuna chuckled.

"Not yet, he just hatched but he likes Brianna too." Toma said because Knox was energetic but fluffy being very young as Toma knew when he got older into his teens, he would start moulting but for now, he was very cute but sighed because being a father was hard but worth it.

"Tbat is very true but you and Yuna are doing well." Jewel said making him feel better because he didn't want anything to happen to Knox.


	3. Feelings

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as I know she likes it and Knox and to Tomadahawk for favouriting**

 **Toma tells Yuna his feelings for her and has his first kiss.**

* * *

Toma was feeling shy because he had feelings for Yuna ever since they had met but too scared to tell her how he felt but saw her feeding Knox milk but baby food but Brianna noticed Tbat her brother couldn't stop blushing around Yuna knowing he liked the eagle female but he thought he was human, like Brianna which was cute and harmless but she would help him out seeing him rocking Knox, who was growing into a toddler bit Toma was always tickling his tummy.

"Toma be careful, he ate a while ago unless you want him to throw up on you." Yuna told him but he knew growing up, the kid was going to be shy plus being chubby wouldn't help but it was natural

* * *

Brianna was stunned because she had walked in when Toma and Yuna had missed sijce she had no clue they felt that way but was understanding seeing Knox confused wondering what was going on making Brianna giggle.

"Your mom and Toma are showing each other they love each other." she said to him cuddlimg the baby gently in her arms but he was cute.

She saw he looked like Toma but she hadn't found him as a baby but older so liked helping with Knox not minding he was chubby because it was cute hoping Yuna would give her son confidence.

Toma giggled after missing Yuna mamimg her think she broke him seeing him snap out of it playing with Knox but it was cute.

"I guess somebody's growing up, and having his first crush but it's sweet." Brianna told him seeing Toma nod but was sleepy passing out as she caught him knowing helping take care of Knoxwiped him out so was tucking him in but not kissing his head since he loved her on the bed nuzzling Toma.

She kissed his beak seeing it turn into a smirk as they blushed but Brianna saw her tickle Toma's talons hearing him chuckle which was cute.

Knox was asleep in the nest like crib she had made but Yuna thought it was cute because she cared about them so was understanding they were family but giggling and having fun whi,e doing her homework letting them sleep because they were exhausted from being parents so was letting them rest.


	4. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope LadyJamboreemon and Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Toma is trying to get Knox to take his first steps plus Yuna is trying to get Knox into daycare but Toma thinks Knox isn't ready yet p,us Knox is becoming a toddler.**

* * *

"Come on buddy walk, I know you can do it!" Toma encouraged.

He was getting Knox to walk as he knew by now a lot of baby Eagles were walking but Knox wasn't an normal one but sighed seeing Yuna shake her feathery head at her boyfriend.

"He'll walk when he wants to, not because of us." Yuna told him seeing Brianna nod because Knox was still a baby of sorts so hoped he was okay seeing Toma tickling his son's chubby belly hearing him giggle surprising them.

"Maybe he'll talk first, then learn to walk." Brianna said seeing him drinking milk holding the bottle in his tiny claws which were chubby like his body making Brianna chuckle.

"It's okay if he's chubby, nobody's perfect but he gained a few pounds at his first check up." Toma said.

"Yes but other bird kids can be mean but I know you guys will help Knox, when that happens." Brianna said seeing Knox playing with toys.

* * *

Later after school, Brianna saw a sleepy Knox who had just drank his third or fourth bottle of milk because he sometimes woukdn't sleep without them but saw a pacifier in his beak guessing Toma had did that but it would create problems for his terth and it would be hard to get rid of it once he got too old for it.

She saw him out like a light noticing he was wearing a diaper underdtanding because he wasn't housebroken yet seeing Toma there but had a bite mark on his beak guessing Knox had did that making her understand why Knox had a pacifier so he could bite Tbat which was a good thing.

"Yeah but it is a phase since toddler Eagles go through a biting thing, meaning his instincts are kicking in plus Yuna thinks we should send him to daycare at the zoo, but I know he's not ready for it, plus he's emotionally attached to us.

Meaning if we tried, it would upset him and baby Eagles can be very loud." Toma said making her underdtand because Knox did need to make friends but knew the other kids might make fun of Knox.

"We could try because maybe, Knox might surprise us." Brianna said.

Toma guessed she was right since he had no idea he would have Yuna as his mate going to find Yuna to tell her to enrol Knox in daycare hoping Brianna was right but was seeing Knox roll around on the floor after his nap giggling because he loved doing that making Yuna smile because it was cute.

"You're gonna be okay, at daycare but we can help you out." Toma said seeing Knox shake his black brown feathered head making him sigh.


	5. Date Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more and know Tomadahawk will love it**

 **Yuna lays another egg meaning Kmox is gonna get a brother or sister but LadyJamboreemon gave me a great name for the baby and I think you will like it.**

* * *

was excited because he and Yuna were going out for the night but Brianna was watching Knox but he was anxious about that since Knox was a toddler eagle and very attached to him and Yuna so he could me.t down if he saw them leave but right now he wax in the playpen playing with toys but had said his first word the other day so was learning new words everyday.

Brianna was understanding but saw Knox whimper seeing them going because he was wanting to be with his parents crying making Toma worry but knew that before they left, they had to get Knox to sleep before he and Yuna coukd have date night which made Brianna smile seeing them giving Knox his milk seeing him getting sleepy, while Toma was rocking him in his wings which she found cute.

After a few seconds, Knox was out like a light as Yuna was tucking him into his crib but told Brianna they would be back making her underdtand seeing them fly off.

She hoped that Knox would be a good little eagle and not wake until Toma and Yuna got home because Toma had shown her how to calm Knox down if he did wake up.

* * *

Later that evening Toma and Yt una were home but in their room as Toma was massaging the bump where the egg was but Yuna was laying it because he was excited but cuddling it in his wings making him and Yuna happy.

"Knox might be jealous, that he has to share us with his new brother or sister but we can help him put." Toma told her.

"True plus he likes Brianna, so it should be okay." Yuna told him.

Toma hoped so since Knox was almost two in bird years but one year old in human years and wax starting daycare in a few days so hoped that he could handle it sighing but was pushing that thought away so was enjoying his cuddle time plus Yuna kissed him.

The other day when they had first kissed, Toma had felt kiss the whole day and now he was going to feel it while sleeping giggling softly as Yuna smirked.

"You seem to get braver, but love does that to you." Yuna told him.


	6. Changes

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to LadyJamboreemon forvreviewing and suggesting Lumps since it's the name of Kmox's little sister but Kmox isn't happy about Lumos.**

 **A lot of changes are happening for Knox being a big brother, and daycare, plus Yuna is trying to potty train Knox.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Not fair, Mommy and Daddy are ignoring me!" Knox said annoyed as his new sister Lumos had hatched but both Toma and Yuna were giving the new baby more attention but trying to get his parents's attention anyway he could even if he got into trouble pushing Lumos making Toma sigh underdtanding his son's acting out because he and Yuna were giving Lumos more attention hearing her cry

"Knox, that's not how we ask for cuddles or attention, remember?

You're Lumos's big brotner." Toma told him.

"I don't care because I want you and Mommy to myself." Knox told him walking but tripped over his taloned feet.

"Geez buddy, you always do that!" Toma told him.

Yuna had Lumos in her wings making Knox hiss because he wanted his parents to give him attention but sighed.

"Knox your sister needs attention too, as we love you both equally, you understand?" she said to him but Knox was being wild since Jewel had explained Diego had been like that at Knox's age hoping he would warm up to time plus it was his nap time so Toma was giving him cuddles big reading to him, and Knox was eating the attention up.

"Good boy, since we're having fun and Lumos isn't around but we can take care of your sister and play with you." he explained seeing Knox sleepy rubbing his eyes with his tiny finger claws but Toma was kissing his head seeing him out like a light guessing he wore himself out.

They were stunned seeing Knox was a heavy sleeper but if they woke him, he would be cranky or be mad so let him be.

* * *

Brianna was feeding Knox chocolate milk knowing the eagle toddler was having trouble adjusting to his new sister but he would learn to share his parents plus he was a bit more chubby but it was natural plus he was having to adjust to daycare since he was starting soon the next week plus he would be upset because he was very attached to his parents before Lumos arrived on the scene seeingbthe chubby eagle toddler drinking up, belching and hiccuping making Toma worry.

"Buddy you okay?" he asked seeing his son hyped up as Brianna sighed knowing it was an accident but saw him clutch his stomach since he had thrown up but not happy since a lot of change was going on plus Yuna was trying to potty train Knox.

"Knox, Yoj have to be a big, brave boy and use the toilet instead of a diaper." Yuna told him but he was running around from her bumping into his dad out of breath making Toma sigh

"Yuna, I know you wanna potty train Knox, but right now he's going through change like being a big brother and starting daycare." Brianna told her but the female eagle sighed.

"Plus he just woke up, and you're forcing him to go,potty just let him be." Toma said seeing Knox running around but had an accident going in one of Linda's plants but Brianna giggled but saw the plant pot stuck to his butt because he had a big butt from being chubby plus he liked food a lot especially cookies or anything with sugar making Yuna sigh pulling it off Knox's butt seeing him tired but panting like Louis making Brianna worry

"Here, this should help." she said as he drank water feeling better.

"Tbanks Bri." Knox told her playing by himself making Yuna sigh.


	7. Daycare Anxiety

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope both LadyJamboreemon and Tomadahawk like.**

 **It's Knox's first day of daycare meaning chaos because Knox is shy around other bird kids because he just sticks with his parents.**

 **Thanks to the Rio author who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

was anxious because Knox's first day of daycare was to,orrow meaning chaos because the chubby little eaglet would be upset because he loved them very much but Toma was gently rough housing with him making Brianna giggle while doing homework, but Yuna saw it was almost Knox's bedtime and Toma was riling him up.

"Tomy it's time to stop, or he won't sleep plus he has daycare in the morning, remember?" Yuna said as Toma sighed.

"Mommy's right, besides tomorrow will be an adventure that only big kids like Yoj get to do." Toma to,d him.

He was telling him a story using shadow puppets and a lamp making Knox giggle but Toma kissed his son's head seeing him out like a light.

* * *

The next morning Knox was up playing with toys making Toma chuckle rough housing with him since Brianna and Yuna weren't up but Linda was at work so it was okay hearing Knox giggle as his dad tickled him hearing him giggle which was music to his ears knowing he might be distressed when he and Yuna dropped him off at daycare later.

"Let's go again, Daddy!" Knox said to him making him chuckle because it was cute and at least if otner kids teased him, he and Yuna could help him.

"Hey you two, breakfast!" Yuna said making Knox hannoyed because he was having fun, but everytime he was having fun, his Mom stopped him which irked him going to Tne kitchen but sliding down Tne banister remembering seeing his uncle Blu doing it making Toma chuckle, joining in seeing Lumos want to try.

"Oh no, your Dadfy and brotner may have done it, but I don't want you hurt plus your brotner should know better." Yuna said but Toma and Knox were messing,y eating cereal as Brianna giggled.

"I swear Knox is wild like his father." Yuna said.

Knox was spraying milk out of his beak making Toma laugh hysterically and Lumos clap giggling making Yuna sigh.

"Let's get you cleaned up, as we need to-" she said seeing Knox running from her as he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and play with his dad more making Yuna sigh but was scooping him up, despite Knox biting managing to clean him up since they were leaving for daycare.

They were seeing a lot of bird kids Knox's age at daycare making Knox scared clinging to Toma's feathery leg tight.

"Aw you're gonna have fun, if you give it a chance buddy or make some friends." Toma said making Knox relent but the daycare teacher was stunned Knox was Tneir kid but some of Tne otner eagle kids were already giggling at Knox making Toma worry so was preparing to comfort him later.


	8. A First Rough Day

**A/N**

 **Here's More of Tne story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

 **Knox is having a rough day at daycare but Toma cheers him up plus Knox makes a friend named Teddy who's a falcon girl.**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the daycare as many bird kids were playing, running around among other things but little Knox was by himself playing but some eagle kids were throwing balls at his big butt as they bounced off him making Knox annoyed because it was nearly naptime, so he was pretty cranky.

"Hey, leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you!" Knox said grumpily as a kid pushed him off the swing making him annoyed plus he had skinned his knee.

"Chubby guys like you don't be,ong here, plus predators are gonna get ha!" one of them jeered.

"I don't live here, I live with my mommy and daddy." Knox said.

The other kids giggled as it was lunchtime hearing Knox's belly rumble loudly but eating a lot messily making the other eagle kids make pig noises but a falcon kid was by Knox's side.

"Leave him alone as it's his first day, p,U.S. he can't help being chubby." she said as the eagle kids ran off.

"Tbanks for helping, I'm Knox." Tne eagle toddler said.

"Teddy." she said as they were playing together making the teacher surprised because Teddy was pretty wild sometimes so other bird kids were scared of her but was happy that she had made friends with Knox so it was naptime where she would get peace and quiet for a little bit.

* * *

Toma saw a sad, grumpy Knox when picking him up from daycare guessing he had a rough day but he would find a way to cheer him up going home seeing Knox going to his room but playing by himself, seeing his dad come in as he sat on his feathery lap stroking his feathery head seeing him look up.

"Somebody had a rough day today, I see?" he said seeing Knox nod.

He was explaining to his dad about the mean eagle kids making Toma underdtand hugging Knox gently.

He was telling his dad about Teddy his new friend making Toma happy because he had wanted Knox to make a friend but was happy that it was helping him but was playing with him.

Yuna was happy seeing Knox happy and playing with his dad since Knox was having trouble with daycare.


	9. Instinct

**A/N**

 **Here's more but know Tomadahawk is gonna have a Pkeasure overload from this.**

 **Toma is indulging his talon thing when Blu and Jewel along with their kids visit plus Knox makes an new friend in Gwen, the new snow eagle kid at day care.**

* * *

Blu wasn't amused becausecToma was licking Jewel's talons while he and Jewel were visiting Toma and his family unaware of his friend's talon fetish but Yuna knew Knox was copying his father but it was more comfort than with Toma since her little baby had special needs so needed comfort plus Lumos was sleeping.

"Yeah sorry about this guys, but he'll be okay, are your kids with you?" Yuna asked Blu seeing him nod but they were talking to the new snow eagle family and playing soccer.

"Good because their uncle's talon thing might either be funny to them or weird them out." Blu said.

Diago and his brother wwre playing soccer as their big sister was listening to music on her earbuds since she had her iPod as Knox was there making Diago happy because he, his brother and Knox were thick as thieves.

"My Daddy is playing the feet game with Mommy and Aunt Jewel." Knox told them making Diago giggle.

"I heard Rafeal is gonna be the new daycare teacher, which should make you happy Knox since you find him funny when we all hang out." Yuna said making Knox happy because he was hearing Toma giggle because he was playing with Jewel's talons which Blu was a little okay.

He saw his kids chuckle at their uncle being silly so was okay.

* * *

Knox and Teddy saw an new eagle kid in their class who was chubby but from the new family who had moved in with a rich human family and lived in a mansion makimg them impressed.

"H-Hey there I'm Gwen.

My Momma, Daddy and I moved here with our owners, but I come here to play with other bird kids so who're you?" the female snow eagle toddler told them.

"I'm Knox Gunderson and that's my friend Teddy, but you wanna be friends?" Knox told her.

"Sure, you guys are awesome compared to those mean bird kids so let's have some fun." Gwen said making them giggle playing on swings making the teacher surprised because Knox normally got into trouble because of the mean kids.


	10. Talon Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk will enjoy.**

 **Knox is copying his dad with the talon thing but it's cute.**

* * *

Gwen's mother Emile was understanding after Yuna explained about Knox and Toma's talon thing but Gwen's mother found what Knox was doing cute because it was instincts plus both Gwen and Knox were just eaglet's so it was okay but Gwen giggled because Knox was playing with her talons but hissed seeing his father enter.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm going, I'm going!" Toma said leaving Knox's room.

"Why did you hiss at your daddy, as I'm not allowed to do that?" Gwen asked Knox.

"He has Mommy and Aunt Jewel's talons to play with." Knox replied to her making her understand plus the new teacher was starting tomorrow making Knox excited because it was his uncle's friend Rafeal whom he found awesome but was seeing Gwen and her parents leave as Toma chuckled.

Brianna wondered why but understood after Yuna told her making her weirded out and was understanding Knox was copying his dad but sighed.

She hoped Rafeal didn't know Knox was doing this because he might get in trouble.

* * *

That evening Emile was tucking Gwen into bed along with her father Erik but he didn't approve of Knox because he and his parents weren't pedigree bred Eagles but Emile knew Gewn needed friends plus Gwen loved Knox because he was funny and sweet but chubby like her.

"Goodnight sweetie, may tomorrow be a good day." Erik told Gwen kissingbher White feathery head leaving her to sleep but they saw their owners were outvat a ball but flying to their bedroom since they needed rest too.

The next day at daycare Knox and Gwen were somewhere hidden playing with their talons again which was cute but unaware Teddy saw and scared as to what they were doing running off but Rafeal chuckled after she told him.

"Aw they're little lovebirds and maybe one day, they'll get married becau"But se this is a sign that they're meant to be." he told her.

"But we're just kids!" Teddy protested as he sighed.

He knew one day she would understand but he knew this was very special because Knox and Gwen were very special just like Blu and Jewel.


	11. Pleasure Overload

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but know that Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Many years have passed and Gwen and Knox are teens but getting married to each other.**

 **I hope you guys like plus Tomadahawk gave me ideas for maybe a series of one shots involving Knox and the gang**

* * *

Many years had passed and now Knox had grown up into a thirteen year old eagle along with Gwen but they loved each other so we're like Blu and Jewel plus Gwen loved pinning Knox to Tne floor like Jewel and Yuna with Blu and Toma but he loved it giggling and licking his talons but Toma was so happy for them knowing both lovebirds knowing they were getting married but Gwen's parents didn't approve of their daughter marrying Knox and had disowned her which made Toma and Yuna mad.

They were letting her live with them plus Knox's little sister Lumos was now three.

Knox sighed as they were getting ready for bed but he and Gwen were sleeping in his room but Gwen smiled because it held memories.

Gwen smiled as she was cuddling Knox in bed as he chuckled because he loved her a lot plus knew his dad was proud of him.

* * *

Blu and Jewel were there since the wedding was in a few days but Toma was trying not to play with Jewel's talons but Yuna didn't mind giving him p,easure so he was eating brownies that Linda had made.

Knox was excited but nervous because he loved Gwen and hoped that they could start a family together even if Gwen's parents didn't approve of her marrying Knox making him understand because she was very sweet but hoped they would come around.

"It's okay Knox you don't have to get their approval, they're snobs anyway plus if we have kids one day, I want them to be like us." Gwen said kissing him making Knox giggle hearing happiness from his parents's room knowing they were doing the talon thing.

He was surprised Lumos hadn't been warped seeing their parents like that knowing his dad needed pleasure overloads or he got grumpy when his Mom wouldn't let him.

Gwen was rubbing his black feathered face gently with a talon as not to hurt him but knew he loved it especially when sad or having a meltdown but he was feeling better lying beside her in bed hoping things would be good.


End file.
